


How Lucky Am I?

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, post wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Joe watches over Jack sleeping and can't think how lucky he got.





	How Lucky Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy! Please send in any prompts you may have!

Joe woke up with the sun streaming into the room and a comfortable weight against his chest. He looked down at the adorable sight of his husband sleeping on his chest and an arm wrapped around Joe's chest. Husband. They had got married the day before and Joe could honestly say it was one of the best days of his life. It was a day filled with love, crying and laughter. Friends and family celebrating and a day where they could say they would be with each other for the rest of their lives.

Joe had his arms wrapped around Jack and all he could think about was that he could stay like this forever. They would have to move eventually though as they would be catching a flight later on for their honeymoon. 

The wedding had been perfect. The venue had been perfect and the dancing had almost been perfect.

Joe looked down at the wedding ring resting on his hand and smiled slightly as he remembered the process of which the two exchanged wedding rings with shaking hands and how Jack's hands had been sweating so much that Joe struggled and laughed when he struggled to get the ring on his partner's finger.

He thought back to the exchange of vows. How they both promised to love and care for each other for the rest of their lives. How powerful those vows actually were.

They had smiled at each other the entire time and had admired each other when the ceremony started. Both thinking how handsome the other looked. When they were finally allowed to kiss there was a look of love in each of their eyes before they wrapped their arms around each other and brought their lips together. 

Both had walked out hand in hand, grinning like idiots. It really was a great day.

They were in the company of people who loved and supported them. It was everything they wanted.

They had practically danced the night away. When it came to the first dance, they distracted each other from the eyes around the room by joking with one another and hanging on for dear life trying to ignore the fact that neither of them were good dancers.

Throughout the day they had received many congratulations. Tears had been shed by both mothers and from many female family members including Joe's sister, Zoe.

Joe thought back to the speeches. Both of their fathers spoke and both could have cried at the words of pride that were spoken. It was only after Conor's speech that Jack would probably regret asking him to talk when a series of embarrassing childhood stories had been shared. Jack saw it coming but had prayed beforehand that Conor would keep those kinds of stories to a minimum. Joe laughed slightly when he thought back to Zoe's speech as she insisted on doing a sibling speech and it was actually quite funny.

Joe's laugh startled Jack who started grumbling. Joe looked slightly guilty before moving a hand to run through Jack's hair, soothing him back to sleep. Jack sighed and then settled down back into a quiet sleep. 

Joe looked over at the clock and figured it was time that Jack woke up. He'd had enough sleep and they did have a flight to catch later.

He reached down to kiss Jack's head before he moved the hand from Jack's hair to shake the younger man's shoulder.

"Jack?" He asked softy.

The reply he got was that of another grumble. Joe chuckled.

"Jack, you need to get up, we have a flight to catch later."

"Just five more minutes." Jack said sleepily. 

"Is this going to happen every morning?" Joe asked.

Jack smiled. He lifted himself up of off Joe to rest his head on the pillow as Joe copied him. They faced each other, smiling. 

Joe leaned forward and kissed Jack. He cupped the younger man's face as he felt an arm wrap around his waist.

As they broke apart for air, they couldn't wipe the smiles of their faces.

"Morning husband." Joe said.

"Good morning to you, husband." Jack replied.

They laughed again and rested their foreheads together. Just basking in each other's company.

They could stay like this forever.


End file.
